


Late Night

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Sleepy Peter, confused Bruce, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I don't know how I thought up this idea, but here we go!Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I thought up this idea, but here we go!
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

“It’s 3 in the morning, Tony, I thought we agreed no more crazy, late night schemes that can go wrong, when no one is awake to stop them.” Bruce says, pushing the glass doors open quietly.

Tony pivots on the spots, casually waving away the screen he was previously looking at.

“One time, Banner; one rogue AI and suddenly I’m the bad guy.” Tony comments, with a light-hearted tone. “I was just adjusting the suit, nothing extreme, I promise.”

Bruce laughs, admittedly relieved, and walks over to inspect his work.

“Why, do you need more firepower in the suit?” He asks, and looks over the blueprints laid on the table.

Tony continues to sketch ideas, glancing at references and generating ideas. Bruce pulls up a stool, and stares at the designs in confusion.

“This doesn’t seem like your previous models, and since when did you need your suit to be so flexible? Are you redesigning completely?” He mutters, and Tony glances his way before continuing his work.

“This just a little something for the kid. God knows I need to make it as durable as possible. You do not want to know how often he ends up crushed under buildings, or in burning buildings, or falling off buildings… Maybe I should just remove every building?” He suggests, a little more seriously than he should.

“No, no, no, stick with upgrading the suit. You’re onto a winner with that idea.” Bruce quickly interrupts, clapping his hands together to bring Tony back to focusing on the suit designs. He pushes away from the desk, causing the stool to lightly scrap along the floor.

“I’ll leave you to it then-“ Bruce starts but is interrupted by a faint muffled voice.

“Shhhh, quiet now please, thank you…” A slurred voice asks gently.

Bruce snaps his head around the room, looking around at the other desks, but sees no one. Tony continues working, like he hadn’t heard anything.

“Did you just-“ Bruce starts but is interrupted by Tony.

“You heard the kid, keep it down. It is 3 in the morning, after all.” He states quietly, looking away from his work to stretch his arms and stifle a yawn. Bruce looks utterly confused, and watches as Tony walks one of the corners of the lab.

The floor around Tony silently starts moving upwards, and Bruce is taken aback. Tony acts like his does this everyday though, and it’s only then when Bruce notices where he’s going.

Up in the corner of the lab, is a hammock, made from web? Bruce walks closer to inspect the creation, just as a head peeks out over the side. Tony is now level with the hammock – Bruce can’t actually describe what it is, so is just going to refer to it as the hammock – and kisses the top of Peter’s head, he was apparently just sleeping in their whilst Tony worked in the lab.

“Hey kid, sorry to wake you, are you okay?” Tony asks, moving his hand to brush back Peter’s hair.

Peter leans further out the hammock to hug Tony, nuzzling his head into his chest.

“Are you done yet? Sleep now…” He yawns, lightly tugging Tony into the Hammock with him.

“I wanted to finish the designs tonight, just give me an hour max, possibly 2…” He weakly protests, though whilst climbing into the Hammock. He removes his shoes, and lies down, Peter instantly snuggling into him.

“Lights off,” Tony faintly mutters, and FRIDAY instantly dims the lights in the room. Bruce finally focuses his attention and realised that Tony instantly forgot he was there.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he quietly exits the lab, leaving the two to sleep soundly.


End file.
